


Night To Celebrate

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I rated this at teens cause alcohol???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight she and Kit had decided to celebrate their six-month anniversary, and it had resulted in them sharing a bottle of wine, which Ella drank almost entirely. It was simply because Kit had made sure it was the finest wine, and Ella had, surprisingly, enjoyed the taste. She, however, had not realized what sort of effect it would have on her. And neither had Kit.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night To Celebrate

Kit knew it had not been a good idea to let Ella drink. She had never really done it before, aside from the few drinks she'd taken at the parties Lady Tremaine had hosted. 

But tonight she and Kit had decided to celebrate their six-month anniversary, and it had resulted in them sharing a bottle of wine, which Ella drank almost entirely. It was simply because Kit had made sure it was the finest wine, and Ella had, surprisingly, enjoyed the taste. She, however, had not realized what sort of effect it would have on her. And neither had Kit.

Now, a bottle later, which Ella had consumed almost entirely, she was completely drunk, but being the sweet girl that she was, she didn't realize it herself. She was lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she smiled.

"What are you looking at, Ella?" Kit asked gently as he walked over to her, trying to get her to sit up so he could place her properly on the bed, but instead she pulled him to lie next to her. 

"The sky", she whispered. "It's so beautiful. Look", she gestured at a dot on the ceiling. "Can that be our star?"

Kit blinked. She really was a lightweight, wasn't she? It wasn't like Kit was a big drinker, either, but he had some experience with it, mostly due to the royal parties.

"Ella, that's the ceiling", Kit said gently.

Ella giggled, suddenly standing up from the bed, walking around their room. Kit jumped up as well, watching in concern as she paced. She was beautiful, as always, but now her hair was a mess, and she could barely stand.

"Ella, darling, let's go to bed", Kit begged, trying to reach for her hand, but she shook her head.

"Not yet!" she insisted, turning to look at him with a determined look on her face. "You know what we should do?"

Kit made a face. "What?"

"We should go down to the ballroom and dance, just like we did that night of the ball!" She headed for the door, but as she turned the doorhandle, it wouldn't open. It was simply because she's forgotten which way to turn it. "This is broken." She stated.

Kit couldn't help but to smile as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leading her towards the bed. "I don't think this is a good time for us to be dancing."

"Why not?" Ella asked with such innocence in her voice. "I won't run away this time, I promise. I didn't want to run that time, either."

"I know", Kit laughed softly as he laid Ella down on the bed. "But you can barely stand."

"You can barely stand", Ella smiled. "You're spinning."

Kit suppressed another laugh as he grabbed the blankets, pulling them over Ella. "Let's just try to get some sleep now."

"Alright, alright, if you insist", Ella yawned, closing her eyes. She waited as Kit blew out all the candles, and as he reached the bed, already thinking that his wife had to be asleep, she spoke:

"Kit?"

"Yes?" Kit asked hesitantly as he laid down next to her, pulling the covers over himself. "What's wrong?"

"I love you", Ella said. She sounded as drunk as a moment ago, and she let out a soft, amusing laugh after, but Kit knew she meant it as much as she did on days when she wasn't just barely conscious. "I promise I won't drink too much on our next anniversary", she yawned again, and Kit could feel her press her head against his shoulder.

He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke: "I love you, too. And it's quite alright. I should have known what an effect it would have on you."

"I don't think I want to drink it very much again", Ella spoke again. 

"That's alright", Kit smiled as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Ella? Perhaps we should try to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy", Ella had a whiny tone to her voice that she'd never had before, and Kit knew it was only because of her current state. However, it was still rather amusing. 

"I know you're not sleepy, darling, but you don't want to miss all day tomorrow by sleeping in, do you?" he realized he was talking to her like a child but he knew from experience that it worked.

"You're right, of course", Ella replied. "You're always, right. Good night, Kit." With that Ella finally decided to close her eyes and give into sleep. Kit knew that she would be faced with an awful headache in the morning.

"Good night, love", Kit said quietly before closing his eyes, too.

It was a good thing Kit would be there to help Ella get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like how this turned out. I can't say I have much personal experience with getting drunk, seeing as I don't drink, but hopefully it's not too much of a disaster :) it was fun to write, though!


End file.
